Hero
Overview Here is where you can see the list of girls that are in your inventory, whether they be on teams, in your bonding, or just sitting idle doing nothing. Also on this page we will go over information about Class Types, Elements, and some other items. Hero Screen Monster List Tab Here you can see all the girls you have in your inventory. This is where you can see basic stats, along with whether or not they are Picked. Picked means they are on a team or in your bonding. Piece Tab Here is where you see how many pieces of girls you have until you have 30 pieces and can officially summon that girl. Sacrifice Tab This is where you go to sacrifice unwanted girl for Pokesouls. Pokesouls are used on the Blackmarket for purchasing items there. It is not recommended to sacrifice any 5 Star and above heros as they are usually used for other things. Please be sure you wish to sacrifice the girl before sacrificing. NOTE: You don't have to sacrifice girls when you reach 100 girls in your inventory. They can be stored in the Wiki!!! Detailed Girl Info Here we will go into some detailed information about the girls. Girl Info Screen Main Details This is where you see multiple details * Name / Level - The Name and Level of the girl, plus the color denotes the the Awakening Level of the girl * Talent Level - Denotes what their talent level is. Talent Level is basically a gauge of how powerful the girl is * Stars - Denotes a form of rarity * Class / Element - Shows what Class and Element they are * ATK / HP / DEF / Crit - This shows the total Attack, Hit Points, Defense, and Crit Percentage the girl has * The "i" Button - Clicking this shows detailed stats of the ATK/HP/Def/Crit amongst other stats * Skills - This shows the name of the skills, plus if you click them it gives you a detailed description of the skill. First Skill is Rage Skill, the three following that are Passive Skills, and their is a fifth skill from Skill Books. * "..." Button - The most useless, yet annoying button in the game. All this does is place a chat message in the General Chat of the game. Stating, " I have , How about you?" Evolution This screen shows the tree of Evolution for the girl. Starting from basic to the last evolution. If the tree shows two or more girls side by side without an arrow, that means the girl evolves into one or the other. NOTE: This does not show Mega Evolutions. Monster Bonding (On-Field) This details what girls are needed to fully bond the girl and increase her ATK and HP. NOTE: There are some bonding that show 1 / Girl 2 in bonding. This means you need both for the bonding to activate Obtainable Method This portion shows how to generally obtain the girl. It is vague for the most part and not completely accurate. Refer to List of Girls for more accurate information. Class Types There are 4 Class types: Assist, Blaster, Guard, and Striker. Each have their strengths and weaknesses Assist This Class are your Healers. Their main job is to heal the team and make sure they live throughout the battle. Most have Rage Skills that heal your team, but there are those whose Rage skill do damage and/or other effects that do not heal. NOTE: Attack affects healing Pros: * Heals allies via auto-heal and/or rage skills * Can make the difference between winning or losing Cons: * Not very durable. Can die fairly easily * Sometimes the games AI can cause the healer to go into melee combat. This renders them virtually useless. Very frustrating in PvP combat as you can not manually control them. Blaster The ranged Damage Dealer. They sit in the back dealing out damage and hopefully don't get hit in the process. Pros: * High Damage Output * Can generally sit in the back and not take any damage. Cons: * Not very Durable. Low HP * Their Damage Output gets very low when forced to do melee combat. Guard The Tanks of the game. They are your first line of defense Pros: * Highest Defense Stat and usually Highest HP * Usually has Rage Skills that can push to the enemies backline Cons: * Low Attack * Can be the first to die if your healer can't keep up with the damage output Striker The Melee Damage Dealer. They are on the front line. NOTE: Is the ONLY Class that uses Crits Pros: * High Attack and Decent HP * Lots of Offensive Skills Cons: * Can not withstand an aggressive enemy onslaught * Can be turned around and miss enemies with their rage skills Element Types There are Five Elements in the game and they follow a Rock, Paper Scissors type of Style. The following Image shows what is stronger and weaker against what. Fire * Strong Against Grass * Weak Against Water * Girls of this type usually have Blind or Slow Skills Grass * Strong against Earth * Weak Against Fire * Girls of this type usually have Poison Skills Earth * Strong Against Lightning * Weak Against Grass * Girls of this type usually have Blind or Slow Skills Lightning * Strong Against Water * Weak Against Earth * Girls of this type usually have Slow Skills Water * Strong Against Fire * Weak Against Lightning * Girls of this type usually have Freeze Skills Category:Team Building Category:General Game Info